leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dr. Mundo/@comment-26433263-20150812044301/@comment-26203093-20150819232714
Not my point. You'd know you don't suddenly double your damage from the titanic hydra. item itself grants 50 AD. to single targets, it adds another 20 + 1% health. You say 5.5k isn't unreasonable health. It is. you're 1k over what is reasonable in fact. if you're going full on health, you're just gimmicking, not actually building tanky, let alone efficiently. on single target the item then grants 105 damage. Pretty sweet. the aoe is 40 + 2.5%. 153 total. ok, not bad either. Ravenous hydra: 75 AD. plain less. aoe is 60 -20% ad. let's just make that 40. let's make mundo at half health for AD: so at 340 AD. 136. also plain less. and the titanic hydra active hits hard as shit, 450 extra damage is a lot. Know the main reason I'm comparing them? titanic hydra hits in a cone. Ravenous hits around the targets. Mundo stands in the middle of everyone to make use of his W. those cones barely hit anything if you're also trying to make use of w. If you're not using ravenous hydra now, you're not using titanic hydra later - outside of the burst from the active, which isn't what mundo is for. And this late in the game, these numbers are halved, or even a third of that because of armour. At this point people have cleaver or whisper to increase their damage by about 25%. you can't afford that. they also have attack speed you're not building and some even have crit you don't have. What mundo has is an average of 150 extra AD on an item whose area of effect doesn't scale with AD. A shyvanna can proc it 4 times in auto-> q. Don't get me wrong, the item is strong, but the synergy isn't even near the same. Then there's this tidbit: People have inherently and generally higher armour than MR. CC is flying everywhere which is why champions like sejuani got to do a shit load of damage despite only getting a single auto attack off, while volibear despite doing more aoe per hit with his claws still falls behind: with CC involved his actually attacks per second can go down to less than half. He does a lot more on the PBE now, though, mostly because he has actually attack speed to back the item up. For the same reason, a liandry's torment where getting benefit from the cc does 180 damage per second to the equally tanky enemy's around you. let's just get the real numbers; 16 more damage on your aoe, which happens to occur more often than your auto attacks, btw, + 90 average damage from the passive, still requiring no auto attacks, and applying in an area of effect larger than the titanic - the axe, not the shit - and 15 spell penetration which increases your main source of damage vs champions: magic. Mundo deals mostly magic damage. it's around a 70-30 damage split. Did I mention People have inherently and generally higher armour than MR? I'd almost prefer ravenous hydra if it wasn't for that lifesteal is mitigated by armour.